


I Need to Tell You Something

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, aspen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: During a company trip to Aspen, Richard gets injured.  Jared takes care of him and some things get revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachmannsearningsoverride](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bachmannsearningsoverride).



> I wrote this for bachmannsearningsoverride for the SV Winter Exchange. They wanted corniness with a light amount of angst. I hope you like it!
> 
> Not beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> The title comes from "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen

When a possible investor wanted to take the Pied Piper crew to Aspen for a week of wining and dining, Jared didn’t think this trip would go this poorly. He assumed he would sit in the lodge’s spacious lobby and read Virginia Woolf by the fire and possibly ski on a few of the smaller slopes while the rest of his friends did their own things. Maybe Richard would even sit with him at some points. Jared felt they had been dancing around _something_ but he wasn’t sure what. Most of the trip was going as expected so far: Gilfoyle and Dinesh didn’t leave the other’s side despite their complaints, Erlich spent most of his time visiting the local marijuana dispensaries and trying to impress the investors with Big Head tagging along, and Monica shocked everyone with her snowboarding skills. Surprisingly, Richard was pretty adamant on learning how to ski.

 

In the days leading up to the trip, Dinesh and Gilfoyle decided to gang up on Richard.

 

“Hey Richard,” Gilfoyle said without looking away from his screen, “are you actually do shit in Aspen or are you just going to sit around and stare at your computer all day?”

 

Richard gave a small laugh, “I could ask the same thing about you.”

 

“In case you don’t remember, I am Canadian. I know how to snowboard and other crap.”

 

“Yeah, Richard,” Dinesh butted in, “In Canada, they divide children up by winter sports like the fucking Hunger Games or something.”

 

“Well, I don’t seeing you picking on Dinesh, Gilfoyle,” Richard said.

 

“Because he’s already agreed to tried snowboarding and I can laugh at him when he inevitably falls on his ass.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, _Gilfoyle_ ,” Dinesh spat, “I’ll still be better than Richard doing anything. He’s so clumsy, he’ll probably break his fucking leg or something.”

 

Richard snapped. “Ok you know what, assholes? I’m going to learn to ski and I’m going to be awesome.” He paused, waiting for a response. When he got none except a scoff from Gilfoyle, he continued, “Just get back to work.”

 

Maybe Jared should have expected Richard hurting himself.

 

It was the third day into their weeklong trip when one of the resort employees hurried up to Jared reading in the lobby. “You’re Jared Dunn from Pied Piper, correct?” she asked.

 

Jared looked up. Standing in front of him was an anxious young woman whose nametag read, “Willow”. Behind her was a man he recognized as one of the ski instructors. The ski instructor Richard was seeing today. He felt his stomach drop.

 

“Yes,” he said uncomfortably while putting down his book, “What can I help you with?”

 

“Well,” Willow said, “There’s been a bit of an accident with Mr. Hendricks.”

 

“What happened?”

 

The man behind Willow stepped forward. “I was showing him how to ski down a hill and he fell down and he didn’t brace his arms right. I think he’s broken something, but I think he should be fine otherwise. He’s been taken to the hospital.” Jared’s eyes grew wide during the explanation.

 

Willow butted in, “You were the first one of this friends we could find. We’ve got a Lyft out front for you- already paid for- if you’d like to check on him. And we can refund your cab ride back.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Jared said as he piled his things together in a rush and ran towards the door. He could feel his heart racing; he had to make sure Richard was OK.

 

In the Lyft, Jared tried to get his breathing under control. The driver blaring death metal certainly didn’t help, but he didn’t want to say anything.

 

The Lyft driver dropped him off at the ER door with a “Later days, dude.” Jared waved to him goodbye and ran into the hospital.

 

“I’m looking for Richard Hendricks. He was brought in not too long ago,” he said to the nurse manning the front desk. He realized as soon as he was done speaking, he was panting.

 

The nurse looked at him over her glasses, gave him a once over, and turned back to her computer. She typed a few things, paused for what felt like a full minute, and turned back to Jared. “He’s getting looked at. But you can’t go back with him unless you’re related. Are you?”

 

“No. I’m his…his friend,” he responded hesitantly. This was one of the few instances in his life where he wanted to lie. Richard meant so much to him and was probably panicking without anyone by his side.

 

“Then, you can sit down and we’ll tell you when he’s done,” she said not unkindly. “I’m Diane if you need anything.”

 

“Ok, Diane,” he said as he dejectedly walked to a chair.

 

It wasn’t until Jared sat in one of the plastic emergency room chairs did he remember his aversion to hospitals. The antiseptic smell permeating throughout the room and the uncomfortable chairs were bringing back some painful memories. Spending most of childhood in the foster system, hospitals were a mixed blessing. On one hand, they usually meant he would be switched out of a bad foster home. On the other hand, something bad would have to happen to land him in the hospital in the first place.

 

Using some meditation techniques he learned throughout the years, he tried to relax. He could do this for Richard.

 

The next few hours were fairly uneventful. Jared read more of his book, texted the rest of the group what happened, and watched people entering and leaving the ER. At one point, Diane offered him some coffee or water and they chitchatted for a few minutes.

 

Eventually, a middle-aged woman in a lab coat entered and asked, “Is anyone here for Richard Hendricks?”

 

Jared stood up quickly. “I am!”

 

The lady smiled. “Could you come with me?” Jared gathered his messenger bag and rushed to her side.

 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Puri. I was Mr. Hendricks’s attending physician for his visit,” she greeted him as she led him through the doors.

 

“Jared Dunn. I’m his friend.”

 

“Well, Mr. Dunn, Richard had a bit of a nasty fall. He has a simple, closed fracture in his left arm and we reset it. We didn’t find any indications of other injuries, so no concussion or bruising. He now has a cast that will need to be taken off in a few weeks to a few months, depending on how it heals. We gave him a bit of medicine for the pain and for some anxiety he was having about breaking an arm. He was very worried about work. He might be a bit loopy for the next few hours until it wears off, so it is important to monitor him during that time. We’ll be giving you his care instructions when you two are going through discharge paperwork and you can share that with him when he’s more focused. Do you have any questions?”

 

They had stopped in front of a door by this point with the doctor facing Jared.

 

“I don’t believe so. I have a lot of experience with broken bones,” he said. Dr. Puri gave him a concerned look for a brief second, but shook it off and knocked on the door.

 

“I’m coming in with Mr. Dunn,” she said while turning the handle. Jared saw Richard when the door opened and Dr. Puri ushered him inside.

 

Richard looked a bit worse for the wear with a cast on his arm, but still better than expected. His clothes weren’t damaged and he didn’t have any obvious bruises. His hair was a little messy, but he still looked good. He was clearly telling something to the nurse who was nodding along. As soon as he saw Jared, his face lit up.

 

“Hey Jared! I was hoping you’d be here. You’re the _best_ ,” he said. Jared could see what the doctor meant by “loopy”. His eyes were kind of glazed like he was drunk, never mind the fact he was saying things he rarely said.

 

“Oh. Thank you, Richard. It’s good to see that you’re all right,” Jared said blushing. He liked when Richard complimented him. He felt guilty that he was enjoying what Richard was saying when he wasn’t fully there though.

 

“This is nurse Molly,” Dr. Puri said to Jared, pointing out the one person Jared hadn’t met yet. She was on the shorter side- although compared to him most people were “on the shorter side”. Her curly bright red hair was trying to escape her bun. “She’ll be helping you with the discharge process. Molly, this is Jared Dunn, one of Mr. Hendricks’s friends. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to move on to my next patient now. Nice to meet you gentlemen. I hope you feel better soon Richard.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jared called off as she left.

 

“Well, Mr. Dunn, I assume Dr. Puri told you what’s going on, right?” Molly asked.

 

“Yes, she did.”

 

“Ok, I’m going to grab your discharge information. If you’ll wait here, I’ll be back in a jiffy. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she sang that last part as she closed the door behind her. Jared gave Richard a confused look.

 

“Don’t ask about it. She’s a little weird, but she’s nice,” Richard told Jared. “I’m so glad you’re here. I had a feeling you’d be here and it sucked being alone.”

 

Jared took the empty chair next to Richard. “Are you really alright? Your instructor said you fell?”

 

Richard shifted a bit and groaned, “Yeah…Dinesh and Gilfoyle are really never going to let me live this down aren’t they?”

 

“Unless Dinesh also gets hurt,” Jared offered which made Richard burst out laughing.

 

“I’ve never heard you say anything so mean.”

 

Jared blushed in embarrassment. “I just mean that Gilfoyle will shift all of his attentions towards Dinesh. He’ll probably help him too or at least stay by his side. Sure he makes fun of him, but I think he really likes Dinesh. Romantically.”

 

“What? No he doesn’t,” Richard said in disbelief. “He makes fun of him too much.”

 

“People show they care in different ways,” Jared said softly.

 

“Huh.”

 

Suddenly, the door opened. “And I’m back,” Molly said. She had a clipboard full of papers and was brandishing a pen. “We’re going to go through these bad boys here to make sure you understand what’s going on and then the man in the green cast will sign some stuff and I’ll give you your information packet and you’ll be on your merry way.”

 

By the time the two of them got into the Lyft back to their resort, it was dinnertime. They had been in the hospital for over four hours. Richard was laying his on Jared’s shoulder and falling asleep.

 

“I think when we get back, we should grab some dinner. Maybe room service if you aren’t feeling up to sitting in the restaurant?” Jared said quietly.

 

“Huh?” Richard asked sleepily. “Whatever you think.”

 

As soon as the Lyft dropped them off, Jared led Richard to their suite.

 

“Can you stay with me?” Richard asked from his bed.

 

Jared smiled. “Of course, Richard. I’m just grabbing a room service menu.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Jared grabbed a menu from the main room and then sat on the edge of Richard’s bed.

 

“You can move up…if you want.”

 

Jared looked over his shoulder at Richard. Richard smiled at him. Jared smiled back. He somewhat awkwardly shimmied to the head of the bed and looked at Richard. They were sitting really close.

 

“Hey,” Richard said with a laugh.

 

“Hello.”

 

A look of realization hit Richard’s face. “Wow, your eyes are really blue,” he said.

 

“Thank you?”

 

“It’s good.” Richard took a breath. “You know what you said earlier about people show they care in different ways?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m sorry I don’t show that I care about it enough.”

 

“That’s ok-“

 

“No, it’s not!” Richard interrupted. “You’re like the nicest person ever and you just let shit roll off of you and give so much and I really like you- like really _really_ like you- and I don’t how to show it.” Richard looked dejected when he was done.

 

Jared, on the other hand, didn’t feel dejected. It was like Christmas and New Years and opening fresh office supplies all in one. But he had to check something. “Are you saying this because of the pain medicine?”

 

“It might be making me brave enough to say it, but I’ve felt this way for a while. The meds are wearing off anyway.”

 

“Well, ok, we can work on the show you care issue.” Jared laughed in disbelief, “And I really, really like you too.”

 

Richard perked up. “You do?”

 

Jared smiled. “I do!”

 

“Can I- Can I kiss you?”

 

“You can.”

 

Richard leaned over and tried to reach for Jared’s face with his left hand. He quickly realized that his cast was preventing that from working. He tried with his other hand as Jared tried reaching for him with the same hand. They awkwardly met lips in a chaste kiss.

 

Richard laughed. “We can, um, work on that too.”

 

“Of course we can,” Jared said and leaned towards Richard to kiss him again.

 

They eventually got kissing down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments or thoughts!


End file.
